


Milk Money

by LordryuTJ



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: A better use of Honoka than in DOA6's story, Crack, Gen, Growth, Lactation, Milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: Honoka has a new job as a milk saleswoman. Take a guess where you think the milk comes from, and you might already be right.
Kudos: 3





	Milk Money

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within a single night. Instead of finishing either the next SNK Heroines ToD chapter or the next chapter of that Valentine's Spell sequel.
> 
> That's the joke. Happy April Fools.

On this afternoon, Honoka made her way into Maxwell's gym...

As of late, her fortunes weren't exactly amazing – especially with a track record of opportunities in the Dead or Alive tournament consistently ending in things blowing up in her face. Because of this, she had a tendency to blame the genetics of her family, which resulted in... well, in short, a fucked up right hand. She had a Goku-style fighting spirit with her, and she'd rather not have anything get in the way of that.

However, things were looking up on her the moment she turned her career towards a bit of part-time work – specifically, a little bit of shilling for a new product on the... well, 'market' would be a word to describe, but it wasn't exactly selling shelves at the store. Her time was spent carrying the stuff by bag, and it was no different today.

It wasn't exactly a busy day for the gym, beyond the usual nobodies who wanted to put their body into work, presumably with motive to try for the next DOA tournament.

There was at least one other experienced tournament fighter spending her time here, however.

"Tina~!" Honoka caught a trip to Maxwell's Gym at perhaps the best time – as it was currently housing the hotter half of the wrestling team-up juggernaut known as 'The Muscle'.

"Oh, hey~" Tina greeted back; in her usual crop-top/jean-shorts casual workout wear, she had just finished up working out a sweat from the sit-ups she was doing. "Honoka, right? Ya here for a bit of pumpin', too?"

"I'd love to, but I'm... not really a 'pumping' kind of girl." With the prodigy levels of fighting talent she already had, Honoka basically didn't need to be _ultra-fit_ like most of the other known DOA fighters. "I see you've been kinda working up a sweat... I imagine you might be kinda thirsty..."

"I think I already got what I need..." The bottled water by Tina's other side did a-plenty. "What d' ya have in mind?"

Honoka giggled giddily. "Milk, of course!"

In other places, Tina would've thought it as alright if a little weird. In the gym, milk was far from the first drink she thought of in that environment. "...You brought _milk_ to the gym."

"...I _think_ I did." Honoka found herself digging into the satchel bag she carried with her, and after a moment of sifting through inside it, her optimism slightly drained. "Oh. I guess I ran out of full bottles. Guess I'll have to..."

She stopped herself partway in her unintentionally-aloud thoughts once she remembered her words were still within earshot of the wrestling babe.

"Uhh..." Tina perked up, only getting more confused as the conversation went on. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Just gimme a second. Uhhh~ – _ummm~_ " Honoka's eyes darted off in other directions, wondering if anyone else happened to be looking in. Didn't seem like it as soon as she scanned the presence of every other attendant in the gym.

She then glanced back at the wrestling cowgirl one more time. "Do me a favor, Tina?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I'm weird for doing this..."

"Girl, at this point, it's already getting we _—eeiird~?_ "

Just as quickly as Tina's southern drawl started to hang in brow-raised surprise – Honoka had, with little warning, flipped upwards her cow-decaled top and let her impressive pair of breasts flop out in its bareness. Thankfully, with the angle the two girls faced in the corner of that gym, no one else was going to see what was going down...

Pulling out an unused empty bottle out of the bag, Honoka pushed the nipple of her right breast over the opening of the bottle and poked it through, emitting a squeak from the little tight squeeze the bottle gave in return. Her purple-gloved hand rested on the underside of the jiggling boob, and she shuddered ahead to the understanding she had to do what she _had_ to do, squeezing her tit with the bad hand in an attempt to get out... well, _one could guess._

Her body quaked a little, resulting from nervousness around this public space and in general the efforts she had to go through... "Mmmn~! _You can do this, Honkers..._ "

Preluded by one more quick gasp, the bottle-plugging nipple of Honoka's twitched beneath the hand-grip molding of the rest of the breast, and a spurt of lactate started making a downpour into the filling milk bottle. Not just in a simple trickle like you'd think with any other pair of tits – it was coming down with a surprisingly thick geyser, like if you were to pour milk ( _of the non-breast variety_ ) from the carton, into a glass.

Within seconds, the bottle was half-full – but it seemed to be enough for Honoka to handle before she had to break away, her nipple making a popping noise from when the suction broke off with the cap-off of the bottle. From just this moment, she was already staring to pop a bit of sweat down her eyebrows, panting breath misting down her tongue, and a wash of blush-red on her face.

"Here." Honoka handed the milk off to Tina, seeming as though things were still somewhat normal.

On the other end, clearly things were _not_ normal as far as Tina saw. Her jaw nearly hung down to make contact with the bench she was working out on. "I..."

" _Please,_ " begged Honoka. "Just give it a try. I worked so hard for it."

Tina wasn't often reluctant to do something – but seeing where that milk came from had her feeling almost as embarrassed as the girl of the milk's origin.

On the other hand, it was hard to say no to a face as cute and friendly as Honoka's – and Tina eventually sucked up her unease and tipped the bottle back to let the white beverage come riding down her tongue.

…

"Hmm?"

Well, it definitely tasted like milk. A sweet milk, but not much different from the norm. Tina found herself surprisingly underwhelmed with what she just tasted, which makes it doubly surprising considering the origin. "I'm... not really getting anythin' different outta this..."

Just as she said that, though... she started to feel a tiny bit of weight come down on the front of her body. "Oof... on second thought... nev'r mind, there's definitely somethin'~"

Tina could swear the weight of her already sizable chest got a little bit heavier in a matter of seconds. The feeling went away mostly, rather quickly, but she was still wondering just what that was about.

The answer started to reveal itself once she pulled open her crop-top and took a look at her sweaty goods beneath. As she let go and let the shirt snap back into place, she started to realize that it was a tiny bit tighter on her than before.

There was only one possible conclusion remaining.

"Honoka, did... did that milk _make my boobs get bigger?!_ " Tina's words went a little short when a shushing finger of Honoka pressed against her lips.

"Shh..." The heavy-chested pinkette then winked, resting the hand onto her own lips. "It's a secret between you and me, okay?"

* * *

"You did _not_ let her tell anyone else, right?!"

"I-I swear, Marie, I made sure she knew it was a secret!" Honoka nervously assured her friend. "We have nothing to worry about!"

"I hope so!" Marie Rose tended to be uncharacteristically venomous about the topic of the 'special milk' being at risk, ever since all this business about it began. "We don't want that type of power getting into the wrong hands!"

Honoka whimpered, "Marie, you're starting to scare me..."

"Maybe it'll help you learn then, Honoka. This little milk business is the perfect side-hustle for us – there's no chance we let it fall apart!"

" _I don't think it's really just a side-hustle..._ "

"Hmm?!" Marie stomped her foot closer, startling her friend.

"N-nothing!" Honoka bowed to her, erm, 'boss?' "I'll—I'll just get back to work, then...!"

A job was a job, but a job that made a struggle out a friendship was not what Honoka had in mind. That DOATEC money, though... she at least had something to fall back on.

On the other hand... looking into the nearby mirror, Marie had a moment to take a look at herself – make a reflection on what she's been going through, and more importantly the progress that was starting to be made on her initially flat chest that was now _maybe_ starting to reach B-cup status.

Marie sighed. "Still not big enough..." She still had a lot more of that milk to drink before she could truly prove herself as one of the ladies.

Maybe someday she'll reach her goal...

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, as I was staring to finish up writing this weird stuff, I was watching a highlight video from one of the streams from Vargskeletor (aka Vinesauce's Joel), and at the end, the outro happens to go "COMPLETE. GLOBAL. LACTATION."
> 
> …I'm not gonna say anything else on that.
> 
> I'll just see you guys in the next update of whatever I happen to write next.


End file.
